leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rowtuh/Depth, the Mirror of Potential
Sometimes quantum mechanics isn't enough Backstory Samuel Depth believes that he was born with a twin brother, Mattheas. They grew up being very close. They built strong memories, and both showed fair magical talent. Mattheas and Samuel Depth were both accepted to the same summoner's academy at the age of 16 - not a particularly well-known one, but nor were either of them were particularly well-known. Samuel became better known for his emotion-affecting magic than his summoning talent, and Mattheas similarly drifted from the practice of summoning - he dropped out within a year to instead study hextech. Around his 19th birthday, he woke up, and Mattheas was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere. His family had no idea that Mattheas ever existed. His friends at the academy told him they'd never heard the name. As he continued to search over the next year, nobody in his hometown recognised what he was talking about, nor was there any physical documentation that he ever had a sibling. After many years spent uncovering many of the other mysteries surrounding the two, Samuel has become convinced that his brother being hidden is a massive conspiracy, possibly by the League, possibly by Noxus. He fully believes, though nobody else does, that Mattheas existed and is somehow now hidden. He believes that magic obscures the minds of everyone on the continent, and he alone is of clear mind. Depth is the only way to see the truth. =Depth= |date = ? |attack = 20 |health = 30 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |range = 500 |speed = 305 }} Abilities bonus ability power per stack. Truth stacks are represented by rotating white balls at his feet. *'Maximum ability power:' |firstname = Introduction |firstinfo = (Active): Depth manifests a fraction of his understanding into the physical realm and fires it as a rapid skillshot to damage an enemy. *'Range:' 800 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Conclusion |firstinfo2 = (Active): After casting Introduction, Depth can use this ability within one second to do reduced damage to the target hit. (It immediately reverts to Introduction.) *'Cooldown:' 0.25 seconds (after Introduction) *'Range:' 1000 |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Revelation remake |secondinfo = (Active): Depth begins to focus his knowledge through his mind and into those of his enemies. While this ability is active, Depth glows with power, he gains resistances based on his ability power, and some of his damaging abilities slow movement by a % for every stack of Truth. (Lamentation slows on activation, not every tick.) *'No mana cost' *'Introduction slow duration:' 0.5 seconds *'Lamentation slow duration:' 1 second *'Duration:' 4 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Lamentation |thirdinfo = (Active): Depth echoes the sorrow he feels for his brother through the psyches of others, silencing the nearest champion in a cone and dealing magic damage every half second to all enemies hit. *'Range:' 675 *'Cone:' 45 degrees *'Silence:' 1 second *'Duration:' 2 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Twin Mind |ultiinfo = (Passive): Depth gains spell vamp. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Depth simultaneously manifests as both himself and his brother. While this spell is active, Depth continually reduces the cooldowns of his abilities (not including Conclusion), the projectile speed of Introduction is doubled, and he triples his passive spell vamp. (It reduces its own cooldown.) *'Cost:' 120 mana *'Cooldown:' 70 seconds |ultilevel2 = }} =Analyses= Commentary on passive change Moving away from an exponential scaling seems like it messes with the idea of the champion to me. However, it seems extremely well thought-out. I thank the user that directly suggested it to me - without his/her persuading, I wouldn't have done it. I feel like this champion would be a very fun Lich Bane hero. However, his ult doesn't synergise with the item - he already has an ability on a 2s cooldown. I feel like this champion was somewhat poorly designed. He wants more abilities than he has slots for. His E and W don't currently quite suit the character, but the E is very close. Commentary on first major set of changes Having 3 steroids (offensive innate, offensive/sustain R, defensive/utility W) and only 2 damaging abilities (assuming his 2-part Q is considered to be a single ability), his AP ratios now seem extremely low for an AP carry. I don't feel like I can just buff the AP ratios without there being major Sion syndrome. I also feel like the current design trends toward making the character less of an AP carry and more of a tank or AP bruiser (though... is that a bad idea?), but the resistances scaling off of AP seem to incline it heavily towards playing like Xerath. The character gains spell vamp (scales with AP, CDR, resist, mpen), Rewind-esque CDR (scales with AP, CDR, mpen), resistances (scales with AP, HP), AP (scales with CDR, spell vamp, mpen, ratios), and two forms of soft CC (scales with CDR). It has low AP ratios, inclining it towards buying DFG and/or Lich Bane. Especially Lich Bane. So of the special circumstances for this champion (non-AP ratios), there's 4 things that scale with CDR, 3 things with AP, 3 things with MPen, 1 with ratios, 1 with resistances, and 1 with health. I feel like this makes it a lot like an AP Ryze. Which means that it's a Lich Bane character. Maybe it should just be designed around Lich Bane? Twisted Fate has occurred to me several times during this champion's design, and he's a Lich Bane champion. The only reason you don't get it on Karthus is because of his range. Original posting His design focuses on the idea that it's more difficult to control secrets as the game goes along. In order to keep up, he's encouraged to build CDR items with his AP. As for sustain, he might build a large mana pool and later in the game burst-and-B often, or be limited by needing blue buff like Zilean is. His passive becomes more powerful, and he can recognise more truths simultaneously. At the same time, it's harder to keep track of things that have become so developed, so the duration becomes much lower. As a battle progresses, he usually becomes stronger offensively. His Q is like a weaker Karthus Q, unless he's ulting, in which case it's still a bit weaker. It's a bit harder to hit, since it's a skillshot, but it's supposed to be extremely fast. It's partially meant to be a source of Truth stacks. His W provides some CC and allows him to momentarily trap an area of clustered enemies. Only the initial cast slows attack speed - the ongoing slow is movement-only. I've buffed and changed the damage and duration a number of times. It's still a little weird. His E gives him single-target CC and area damage. It affects each unit in an area, not the area itself, so leaving the area will still leave you taking damage. Combined with his W, he might have wave-clear too powerful. His ult almost changes the way he functions in a fight. A Karthus player might say that they've broken their Q key before, and a Depth player would be able to report the same. However, with 40% CDR, the cooldowns on W and E are reduced to 3.9s and 3.3s, respectively, allowing them each to be used two or three times in a short moment. Category:Custom champions